


Round Two Requests

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Series: Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 45
Kudos: 40





	Round Two Requests

Hello again! I have decided to do another round of requests every other month officially starting with September. Until I can’t stand to write anymore, if that day comes. But I’ve refined the rules and stipulations.

This month, I will be taking the **first five requests only in the comments of this announcement.** And I will take the whole month of September to move through them while still continuing with ongoing projects. The rules are as follows.

1\. Reader may request anything within fandoms I have already written for. I don’t have enough Star Wars or anime knowledge to do those kinds of requests any justice.

2\. Remember; this time I will only commit to the **first five requests in the comments of this post.**

3\. I will not accept any request that includes overly gross concepts – in my opinion and wheelhouse, no shaming – including snuff, piss, feces, lyrics, diapers, 9/11 etc. I reserve the write to use my own discretion if I’m not comfortable with something put in front of me.

4\. Reader can request gifs or no gifs. But I’ll only use gifs if I can find the appropriate ones that fit the world of the story. I like to avoid using images that plainly show the faces of the models.

5\. Every request will only be a **oneshot**. No multi-chapter stories will be accepted on this challenge.

Be creative and I’ll see what I can come up with! Happy September!


End file.
